


Lemme Take A Selfie

by TrashLord_007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I guess it's no longer a one shot, M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trip, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Spending the week in Tokyo to celebrate after their high school graduation from Aoba Johsai was meant to be relaxing. After picking up Hinata, however, the group's trip turns into a mentoring experience filled with confessions and romance.





	1. The Impulsive Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Write Off Prompt Fic!  
> Prompt;;  
> Write a story about three people who are on a road trip together, only to stop off at a gas station and pick up a fourth person whom they don’t know. Why did they pick this person up? Where are they taking him/her? What happens?
> 
> Check out the end notes for a link to my sister's version of the prompt (Karasuno edition).

    Setting up a road trip was a lot harder than Oikawa had expected; not only was it expensive, but it required precise time management. Travelling across the country wasn't something you just did on a whim after all, so he had spent all his free time planning it. He had pitched the idea two weeks after the Spring Tournament with the hope that it would help lift his fellow third years’ spirits. As expected, they succumbed to his excessive pleading within hours. By the time the designated weekend had rolled around, all that remained was last minute packing. Much to Oikawa’s dismay, Matsukawa left to celebrate with his family as soon as the graduation ceremony ended. Once they saw their captain’s devastated state, Iwaizumi decided he wouldn't back out last minute and Hanamaki reassured them that Mattsun would meet up with the group in Tokyo.

    It had been a hectic Saturday morning, to say the least. Text messages were sent every twenty minutes to check on progress, much to Iwaizumi’s irritation, until thirty minutes before their agreed departure time - that's when the ~~ignored~~ missed calls occurred. At ten o’clock, Oikawa picked up each of his friends from their homes. After struggling to shove all of Hanamaki’s bags into his car (“You never know, we might end up needing an exercise ball. You'll thank me later”), their anticipated journey began... with a quick detour to a convenience store.

    “Sit in the front with me, Iwa-chan!” The brunette pouted as he stared down into the car, ignoring the ticking of the gas pump. 

    “Oi, shut up Shittykawa, I'm resting since someone woke me up at the _crack of dawn_ ,” Iwaizumi snapped, not bothering to open his eyes.

    “Fine! Makki-chan will sit in the front with me, won't he?” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed upon hearing Hanamaki’s snicker, “Someone needs to keep me company! It's a long dri-”

    “Grand King! Grand King Oikawa!” With a loud sigh, the setter turned toward the interruption with a scowl. 

    “Do I know you?”

    “Hinata Shouyou!”

    “Okay?”

    “From Karasuno!”

    “Good for you?”

    “Number ten from their volleyball team, Stupidkawa,” the ace muttered. 

    “The ace of Seijoh!”

    “A friend of Kageyama-kun,” Hanamaki added, smirking at Oikawa’s widening scowl.

    “Wing spiker of Aoba Johsai!”

    “You do realise that we have graduated, right?” Hinata nodded with elated vigor, earning a tongue click from the taller male, “So we're not on the team anymore? Ugh, it doesn't matter. What do you want, Shrimpy?”

    “I'm lost!” 

    “Get un-lost, then.”

    “What are you guys doing here?” Joy radiated off the younger boy as he bounced on the spot, eyes flitting between Oikawa’s scowl and the two in the back seat who were intent on avoiding eye contact.

    “Road trip. You should come, Oikawa needs company after all,” Hanamaki grinned up at his captain when he heard his low growl. 

    “No, I'm okay actu-”

    “Okay! Where are we going?”

    Iwaizumi snorted while patting the passenger seat. Hinata didn't hesitate to scramble inside, beaming all the while. He was wearing clothes similar to the other three males: a short sleeve tee with shorts and sneakers. His hair wasn't brushed and his eyes looked a little wild as he took in his new surroundings. After a moment, he leaned out of the car to poke their driver who was still staring at the ground with contempt. The Grand King wore his anger with style as his hair curled outward to frame his smooth features. Unable to pull him out of his trance, Hinata shrugged and turned back to the others. He gasped when his eyes met Iwaizumi’s, much to the latter’s discomfort.

    “No wonder your spikes are so strong, Iwaizumi-senpai! Your arms are huge!”

    “Be careful, Oikawa won't appreciate you ogling,” Makki sneered as the car door slammed, “Right, Captain?”

    Electing to ignore the snide remark and Hinata’s confused frown, the captain drove the car away from the gas station at a slow yet steady pace. Several minutes passed in silence, tension filling the car. While his old team mates were used to his behaviour, the atmosphere was unbearable for the baby crow. With uncertainty, he cracked his window and broke the silence with a low hum. He flashed a nervous smile at his old rival’s mischievous grin. The younger boy almost jumped out of his skin when the driver broke into a sweet laugh and pulled off to the side of the road.

    “Let's take a selfie together, Shrimpy-chan!” Oikawa threw up a peace sign and stuck his tongue out as he leaned in. Following his lead, Hinata discarded his unease and grinned. Iwaizumi kicked his best friend’s chair after a gruelling minute of watching the two idiots in the front take non-stop photos.

    “Don't worry, Iwa-chan, we can take photos together at the hotel!”

    “I don't want to take photos with you, Trashykawa!”

    “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

    “Ohhh! Hotel! Where?”

    “I'm sending this one to Dai-chan! Caption: Taking down Karasuno one crow at a time!”

    “Dai-chan? Daichi-senpai? You have his Snapchat? He never gave it to me!”

    “And this one to Tobio-chan! Caption: Stealing your boyfriend for the week!”

    “Start driving, Crappykawa, Mattsun is waiting for us.”

    “Oh, Tobio sent me a Snap! Two snaps! He's texting too! Now he's calling-”

    “Tokyo, here we come! Turn your phone off, Shrimpy-chan! Don't worry about that sour puss, we're gonna have a great time! You should have seen how everyone was crying at graduation, they were devastated to see me go. I almost felt bad for them! Iwa-chan will probably cry after our trip ends and he realises he won't get to see me every day. Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I will text you every night and we'll spend our weekends together, okay?”

    “Shut up, Trashykawa!”

    “Oh! I better call my parents! I can't wait to see Tokyo Tower though! Grand King Oikawa-senpai, tell me more about your graduation ceremony!”

    Hanamaki smiled as he sent his promised update to Matsukawa, detailing how they had picked up an eager hitchhiker to entertain Oikawa for their four hour journey and how Iwaizumi was actually smiling at their captain despite his harsh words (though that wasn't anything new). The chatter never ceased, it was loud and happy and everyone was laughing - it felt unending and unstoppable. It was hard to believe this was their last week together before they began their college lives, that they were saying their last farewell. Even so, the drive felt optimistic and the promises to keep in contact maybe weren't just polite lies; perhaps this wasn't the end after all. The vibe was a lot more upbeat than he expected, and, though he wished Mattsun was here to help him roast the setter, he rather did enjoy the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a little OOC or rushed! I only had a few hours to write this before our deadline (well I had a few days but chose to play Mass Effect: Andromeda instead and had to rush to finish this in time because I suck).
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy it ^^/
> 
> [Link to my sister's piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10434156)
> 
> 3.25.17


	2. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which Hinata realises that he done screwed up and has to face the consequences.

    Hinata’s parents always warned him about making snap decisions, but he waved them off with an enthusiastic grin. Being impulsive was part of his personality, and it wasn't something he could change even if he tried. He had never had any major problems with it before, either. In the end, he managed to find his way back to the top no matter how big of a hole he dug. Spontaneity never felt like a curse; it often led to many lessons learned, sure, but his adventures often granted new friendships and lifelong memories. Memories that could only be found at dusk when the world seemed to slow as he sprinted through a rice paddy whilst holding Kageyama’s hand as they both shouted at the wind for no reason other than that they _could_ , or the smaller, tender moments when he couldn't hold back from planting a chaste kiss on his high school friend because the mood was just right and nobody would pay them any mind - they were just two boys amongst the ever changing swarm of smiling faces that were enjoying the festival, after all. Times like those reminded him just how grand the world could be, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

    Yet here he stood corrected, his mouth ajar as he placed his phone back into his pocket, regret tickling the edges of his mind. The dreaded day of reckoning had arrived and he could already feel Tsukishima’s smirk burning holes through his usual jovial demeanor. The day when his friend’s haunting depictions of the many things that could go wrong during one of his thoughtless endeavors crashed down upon him as he glanced around the hotel room. Oikawa’s recollection of all the hard work he put into planning this small vacation should have been the first indication that Hinata had, indeed, screwed up, but his wise words fell on deaf ears. Just how dire his situation had become didn't even dawn on him when he thought about his family and how he hadn't informed them he was spending a week in Tokyo with friends until he was already halfway there. No, he didn't comprehend the magnitude of his mistake until he ended the call with Kageyama.

    “Uh, you look pretty out of it. Are you feeling okay?” Iwaizumi questioned, his voice hinted at concern but the emotion didn't quite reach his face as his eyes narrowed.

    “I think he just realised,” Mattsun smirked as he plopped down on the couch next to Hanamaki.

    “Realised what?” The ace implored, tone turning sour at the lack of immediate response, “What am I missing?”

    “You didn't realise yet, Iwa-chan? It's okay, I'll expla-”

    “He forgot his clothes,” Makki sighed as he turned the television on, flipping through the channels at an inhuman pace before sighing even louder as he turned it off, “There's nothing good on.”

    “Don't interrupt your capt-”

    “I forgot…” Hinata paused, his words hanging in the air as all four males turned to face him, “I forgot my clothes!”

    “You forgot _everything_ , you didn't even bring your wallet,” Matsukawa shrugged as Makki snickered.

    “Am I invisible? Iwa-chan, pay attention to-”

    “Shut up, Trashykawa! This is serious!”

    “So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, his comment inaudible over the rising volume of the room as his three teammates began to argue. Or, rather, Iwaizumi argued. Makki and Mattsun were indifferent to the situation (not that he expected any less) but, to his surprise, Iwaizumi grew more heated with every passing breath as he scolded the other two. Oikawa suspected that Hajime was a softie under that rough exterior, yet he didn't expect his compassion to extend to their newfound friend who, up until a few hours ago, was nothing more than an old rival. The setter ignored the small pangs of jealousy that nipped at his self-worth, opting to head back to his room in search of some extra clothes instead. He returned within minutes with a light blue t-shirt in his right hand and a black tank in the left.

    “Shrimpy-chan!” His playful voice sliced through the growing tension oozing off Hinata. As if he found water in a desert, the ginger-haired boy’s eye sparkled upon seeing the clothes grasped within Tooru’s hands. Everyone else stopped mid-sentence, facepalming as their old captain exclaimed, “You can borrow our clothes!”

    “Not mine,” Makki muttered, breaking the awkward silence that befell the room. He pat Hinata on the head as strolled off to his bedroom, shaking his head the whole way. Mattsun, who was following right behind the former, frowned and discarded the request with a rough ‘good night’.

    “We didn't want your clothes, anyway!” Oikawa snapped, once again pouting as he shoved the clothes at the small boy who was positively glowing with appreciation. His grin spread from ear to ear as he examined the clothes, shouting an over the top thank you as he bowed. 

    “Aren't I just the best senpai, Shrimpy-chan?” The older man beamed, hand held over his heart as he stared off into the distance. 

    “Yes, Grand King Oikawa-senpai!” 

    “Way better than any of your senpais at Karasuno, right?”

    “Uh, sure! Yes, senpai!”

    Unable to stand his obvious attempts to fish for compliments any longer, Iwaizumi groaned, “Aren't you two overlooking a crucial detail?”

    “Oh Iwa-chan, I forgot you were still here! I should have realised by the negative aura you're emitting.”

    “What detail, Iwaizumi-senpai?” Hinata yelled, his previous excitement still lingering in his tone as he bounced over to the ace.

    “You're tiny. Oikawa isn't,” Iwaizumi sighed as he eyed the ball of energy in front of him, “In fact, I don't think any of our clothes will fit you. You're just too small.”

    “That's why I gave him my clothes, Iwa-chan! They'll be a little long-”

    “They're really long on him, Tooru.”

    “-but at least they won't be too baggy, unlike yours!”

    “ _What?!_ ”

    “Because you're so well-built, Iwa-chan!”

    “Obviously, but don't even think about giving my clothes away without asking me first, Crappykawa!”

    “Why aren't you as nice to me as you are to everyone else?” Oikawa whined at Iwaizumi’s intense glower, using the couch as a blockade to escape any potential harm. Disregarding his personal well being, he leaned over the couch and winked, knowing the action would only provoke the ace further, “Should I do that thing that always makes you blush, Iwa-chan?”

    “ _Don't_ ," he gritted through clenched teeth, “even start.” Turning to face Hinata, he continued, “We're also going to bed. It's been a long day, everyone's knackered. Don't worry, though, we can work out the kinks in the morning-”

    “ _We_ can work out your kinks tonight, Iwa-chan!”

    “-and figure out how to make the best of the trip for you.”

    “Don't ignore me when I say cute things, Iwa-chan!”

    “That wasn't cute, Pervykawa!”

    “Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata laughed, clutching the clothes to his chest as he sat on his makeshift bed. They didn't have an extra room, but he had been more than happy to accept the couch as his sleeping space, and Oikawa had even cajoled more bedding from the receptionist. Iwaizumi had given him the spare pillows from his bed, dismissing the questioning smirks from the wing spiker and middle blocker with the claim that they had been too soft and he couldn't sleep with that many. Even Mattsun and Makki had showed the baby crow where they were hiding their chips, in case he wanted a midnight snack. They hadn't been friends before the trip started - they may not even be friends now - but Hinata was bursting with elation at how casual everyone was around him. The four were an established group of old-time friends but he didn’t feel out of place amongst them. They didn't have to welcome him, and they definitely didn’t have to invite him, yet there was no hesitation to make him comfortable. In all honesty, it felt like they had known each other for years. He couldn't wait to tell Kageyama just how nice his senpais were; he didn't understand why his boyfriend thought the Grand King was so devious.

    “Whatever, Shrimpy-chan! Let's be sure to take some selfies in the morning with you wearing my clothes, I think Tobio-chan will enjoy that look on you!”

    “Stupidkawa! Don’t use Hinata for petty revenge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah so it was going to be a one shot until user Darkestsweetdream pointed out that Hinata just joined this road trip without bringing any luggage. More specifically, he didn't bring any clothes.  
> I thought that would be something Hinata would definitely do, so I went with it and voila, we got this trash.  
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^/
> 
> 3.29.17


	3. Cliché Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which the boys go shopping, Oikawa continues to antagonise Kageyama, and some heart-to-heart conversations are held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no reason to do a third part. I just enjoyed the first two parts. Hinata is adorable and I love those Seijoh boys. I can't help myself.  
> It isn't as funny but it's more sappy and fluffy??

    “Shrimpy-chan! We don't have all day for you to talk to your boyfriend,” Oikawa grumbled, tapping his foot with raised brows as he pointed to the entrance of an extravagant boutique, “We need to buy some clothes for you so we can really get this vacation started!”

    “He's on the phone, Crappykawa, leave him alone!”

    “Oh really, Iwa-chan? I didn't notice!”

    “It’s truly amazing,” Makki rubbed his temples, black rings evident around his tired eyes, “how you manage to become even more annoying with every passing day, Oikawa.”

    Downing the rest of his coffee with a pointed glare at his companions, Mattsun snarled, “Why did we have to come along? It's way too early for this. You're thinking what I'm thinking, right, cutie?”

    The two nodded at one another before offering a small smile to Hinata who was stuck in between the now-arguing setter and ace. Ignoring his pleading eyes and grasping the opportune moment granted by their quarrelling teammates, they didn't hesitate to slink away into the bustling crowd. While Hinata didn't blame them for escaping, spending too much time with the Grand King and his Iwa-chan would take a toll on even the best of people, he was rather envious of their freedom. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had known the other two for so long, they knew to always have a strategy for a hasty retreat prepared and understood how to read the ever-changing atmosphere provided by the rapid-onset disagreements. Now that they had left to enjoy a certain peace and quiet, Hinata would have to navigate the minefield of this rocky relationship he was sandwiched between on his own - something he wasn't confident he would survive, not after dealing with it for so long already that morning. While he enjoyed their company and found the duo to be equal parts sweet as they were perplexing, he didn't understand how they could fight over any (and every) little thing. 

    “Are you listening, Shouyou? You should come home already, I wouldn't put it past that jerk just to leave you in Tokyo!” Kageyama’s voice rumbled into his ear, his tone deepening with every word. With all the bickering and whining, he had forgotten that his close friend was on the line still. It wasn't his first time calling that morning, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. The steady barrage of texts and calls from his personal setter was a testament of how deep their friendship had progressed. He found comfort in his concern, though in all honesty, he found comfort in everything Tobio did.

    “I am! I was just dis-”

    “Give me the phone,” Oikawa didn't wait for consent as he snatched the phone from the dumbfounded redhead, an amiable facade teasing his features, “Hey, Tobio-chan!”

    “Oi-Oikawa!” Hinata’s shocked voice called out in unison with the vexed grunting on the other side of the call. The taller setter couldn't hold back his laughter at the simultaneous sounds and their stark contrast, only stopping to stick his tongue out at Iwaizumi who had begun to mutter indecipherable insults under his breath and looked mere seconds from blowing a fuse. While green-eyed man didn't make a move to return the phone to its rightful owner, he did crack his knuckles and his glower alone was enough to make Hinata evade his line of sight.

    “Doesn't Shou-chan look so cute in our selfies, Tobio-chan?” He didn’t pause for a response as patience wasn’t an attribute he retained when it came to his kouhai, “No time to chat, I’m afraid! I'd hate to waste any more of my vacation on _you_. Don't worry, I'll take very good care of your little lover boy! Buh-bye!”

    “Li-Little lover boy?!” Hinata shrieked, crimson flooding his cheeks as he raised his hands in protest. Sidestepping around Iwaizumi, Oikawa powered off the phone and handed it back to the immobilized orange. With a skip in his step as he proceeded to grab the embarrassed male by the collar, he pulled him toward the store he had pointed out earlier. 

    “Where the hell are Makki and Mattsun?” Iwaizumi groaned as he scoured the surrounding area, the lack of snarky comments during such an event uncharacteristic of the two, “They bolted without me? They were the ones that picked this store! Inconceivable!”

    “That's so cute, Iwa-chan! You're short like that fellow from Princess Bride too! You should make that your new catchphrase,” Oikawa hollered from within the doorway, using his pointer finger to beckon him forward. The only response he received was a middle finger accompanied by the ace’s signature scowl.

    “I think they needed more coffee, they'll be back!” Hinata lied, trying to cut off any further altercations between the two. He picked up several pieces of clothing at random, not bothering to even look at what he had chosen, “How about these ones, Oikawa-senpai? We can just buy them and go!”

    “I'm taller than that dude, just so you know,” Iwaizumi muttered as he stomped into the store, avoiding the cashier’s intrigued gaze, “and don’t think I'll be watching any of your films again, Shittykawa!”

    Oikawa chuckled, waving his hands in dismissal as the trio made their way to the changing rooms in the back. The store was larger than it appeared from the outside, with many different styles and trends showcased throughout. Some of the designs looked questionable, but Makki insisted they visit at least once during their trip. According to the diva, it was a pioneer in the fashion industry and the future started within these very walls. Anything that Hanamaki suggested would receive an automatic positive vote from Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi tended to agree with any idea that Oikawa didn't like. Outnumbered but unwilling to give in quite that easily, the captain dragged the group out at seven in the morning with the excuse that Hinata needed clothes and he needed them _yesterday_. If he had to suffer through shopping in a store as pretentious as this, he wasn't going to let anyone else have a good time either.

    Oikawa began to frown as he observed the mess the underclassmen had thrown together. There were two pairs of slacks, some purple snow pants, a leopard-print turtleneck, and three different sizes of the same leather jacket. Of all the items he had chosen, the only one that would have fit was a black dress with silver decals. Facepalming, the brunette tossed the clothes into the returns bin, “Don't be stupid, Shrimpy-chan, those suck! While that dress would have been fun and made an amazing selfie, I'm not spending that much money on so little fabric! I'll find you some decent outfits, and I'll actually pick the right size for you.”

    With a skip in his step, the enthusiastic setter bounded forth toward the daunting selection of endless racks. Hinata’s relieved sigh was overshadowed by the much louder one emitted from the spiky-haired male left next to him. His eyes widened as he watched the ace fall into a chair, exhaustion painted as clear as day across his entire face. With hesitation, he took a step closer. 

    “Great Ace of Seijoh!” The orange ball of sunshine chimed, intensity radiating off his tiny frame. Upon hearing a grunt of acknowledgement, he raised his voice, “Are you okay?”

    “I'm fine,” Iwaizumi raised his eyes to meet Hinata’s, and he couldn't help but feel even smaller against his gaze, “and don't call me that.”

    “Sorry, Iwaizumi-senpai!”

    “It's fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Trashykawa kept me awake all night. Let's sit here _quietly_ ,” he closed his eyes once more, assuming the conversation had ended. A minute crawled by and while he was content with the silence, Hinata was bouncing on his feet, fingers tapping against his hips. A million questions polluted his thoughts and though his curiosity would surely destroy him, he couldn't stop himself. The Grand King and his Iwa-chan had such a bizarre relationship, he couldn't fathom how it lasted. With how absurd the two acted around each other, he could draw some parallels between theirs and his own friendship with Kageyama. Neither seemed like the type that would allow their personal lives to be analyzed, but that had never stopped Hinata before.

    “I probably shouldn't ask, but... why do spend so much time with the Grand King if he annoys you so much?”

    Instant regret clawed through Hinata as he felt the temperature drop ten degrees. An aura more threatening than any Kageyama could ever produce engulfed the seated man. Eyes snapping open, a scowl settled on the ace’s face as he pat the seat next to him. With trembling legs and a shaky smile, the future ace of Karasuno accepted the invitation. Deciding to avoid eye contact, his focus landed on the floor. Shivers shot down his spine as he felt an intense glare baring a hole right through him. It wasn't until he heard his intimidating senpai clear his throat that he looked up, the air void of all the previous animosity. 

    “Sorry, it’s just people always assume things. He doesn't annoy me. Sometimes he can be a handful, sure, but… we understand each other. I love all of his flaws. Being with him is as easy as breathing, and sometimes it feels just as necessary. With me, he's different than the person he shows to everyone else. He's given me his true self, and I don't know how I got so lucky. You'll understand one day, little one,” Iwaizumi smiled and it was genuine and _pure_. His heartfelt confession left an overwhelming bubble of joy within Hinata. Feeling uplifted, he pulled his dark-haired friend into a rough hug. To his surprise, the embrace was returned with a small laugh. Breaking the hug, the ace stated his intention of finding Makki and Mattsun, who were without a doubt pouting about missing the store of their choosing. He ruffled the exuberant youth’s hair as he stood, flashing him one last smile before turning forward. Oikawa’s approach was marked by humming and the occasional whistle, and Iwaizumi’s eyes glistened as he intercepted his beloved.

    “Aww, Iwa-chan! You're glow-” 

    “I love you, Tooru. I know I don't tell you nearly enough,” he murmured, cutting his boyfriend off with a quick kiss. His fingers lingered on his cheeks and within his chocolate locks, a thousand words exchanged within a passionate yet fleeting moment. With a nod, he took his leave to begin his quest to track down their comrades.

    Breathless, Oikawa stared after him, lost within his own thoughts. His heart pounded against his chest and he could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. The setter spun around on his heels to face Hinata, whose mouth had fallen ajar, while his fingertips traced across his lips where that chaste but intimate kiss had electrified his entire existence. His cheeks and ears were dusted rose-pink and his eyes twinkled as he swooned, “Wow, what did you say to make him so happy? He never kisses me in public, not that I'm complaining!”

    “Gra-Grand King Oikawa-Senpai! You two- you two are dating?!” 

    “You really are dense, Shrimpy-chan!” Oikawa chided, shaking his head in disapproval as he threw some outfits at the younger male. Taking a moment to collect himself, he brushed some imaginary dirt off his clothes and coughed. His eyes betrayed his inner feelings, however, as they gleamed brighter than a diamond, “That's what love looks like, Shouyou.”

    Emboldened by the display of affection shared between such contrasting personalities, Hinata decided to push his luck, “Can I ask you something personal?” 

    “No, we will not swing with you and Tobio-chan!”

    “What? No! I just, uh, wanted to know how you two get along so well. You two always fight, and, I-” He averted his gaze when he noticed Oikawa’s confused look, “Nevermind!”

    “As your favourite senpai, I am more than willing to give you relationship advice, Shrimpy-chan! Are you having a hard time with Tobio-chan? I bet he's a tough nut to crack, pun only slightly intended,” the setter smirked at the blush that covered the majority of Hinata’s visible skin.

    “I don't know what you mean, and we're not dating!” His face fell at the admittance, repeating the statement softly, “We’ve had... moments, but we're not dating.”

    “Why do you refuse him if you obviously want him so much? Stop pining and accept his affections already, silly!” Oikawa grinned as he nudged the distressed ball of emotions in front of him. Grabbing his wrists, he dragged him out of his chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Don't tell me you're that blind that you don't see how much he likes you? It's clear as day to everyone else.”

    “How can you tell, Oikawa-senpai? Please share your wisdom with me!” He beamed up at the setter, revitalised once more by the prospect of his feelings being reciprocated.

    “Hajime and I are brilliant and perfect in every aspect, whereas you and Tobio-chan are both thicker than concrete, so it makes sense that you two idiots haven't realised how in love you are with each other. The easiest way to tell is how he treats you. See, Iwa-chan always treated me differently than he would anyone else. When we’re alone, he's the sweetest person I could ever wish for. You think we fight, but that's just our thing. That's just what we do. That's what we've always done,” Oikawa grinned once more, staring off into the distance as he placed a hand on his lips again, “He's more than I deserve.”

    “So… because Kageyama calls me names... he loves me?”

    “No, idiot, it's because he's the happiest when he's around you! It's in the way he calls you every few hours because he thinks I'm the Devil and he’s worried about you. It's in the small things, like how he'll drop everything to spend time with you. It's in the conversations where he opens up to you and bares his soul to you,” he started picking up the clothes that had fallen onto the floor when Hinata had stood, folding each before placing them back within the other’s arms, “You said you've had moments. I don't know what you mean, and I don't really care, but if you care about him you need to man up and confess. Stop dancing around each other, and get to the good stuff. Making out on the beach, touching in the theatre, screwing in the-”

    “Thank you, Grand King Oikawa-senpai! I, uh, think I got the gist of it. I'll call him and tell him my feelings tonight!” Hinata hugged the clothes to his chest as he bowed. He was flushed and grinning like an idiot as he scrambled into a room. After the initial shock of being cut off in the middle of his advice, Oikawa stalked after the redhead with a pout. 

    “Don't interrupt me when I'm offering you advice out of the goodness of my heart, it's rude!” His shrill voice resonated throughout the entire store, earning irritated gasps from the other patrons. Pacing outside the changing room, he waved to his old teammates when they strolled back into the store before turning back to the door. Makki and Mattsun shrugged in an attempt to hide their smiles but to no avail. Not only had Iwaizumi been in an elated mood, but Oikawa had a playful lilt as he lectured their kouhai through the door; nothing made them happier than seeing their friends with authentic smiles.

    “You can't confess over the phone, by the way! But don't worry, we have all week to plan the perfect date for you. Just trust your senpais!” Oikawa ceased his pacing as his three friends lined up next to him. A mischievous grin crossed his features as he turned to face the group, “You know who is amazing at that romantic crap?”

    “Uh, you, Oi-” Hinata jumped as he opened the door, a small squeal escaping his lips at the unanimous shouts of ‘Mattsun’.

    “Mattsun is a hopeless romantic. He'll definitely help you get laid, Shorty-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there's a decent chance I won't update this again but... I'm a bit of a liar and keep writing and updating fics I said I wouldn't, so who knows. I hope it was okay, there was a shload of dialogue because I'm lazy. I'm sorry.  
> But the dialogue is fun, especially with five people.  
> I feel bad for being lazy and sending Makki and Mattsun away.
> 
> 4.14.17


	4. Tea Stop, Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter where Hinata receives relationship advice from Makki and Mattsun.  
> That's pretty much the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Oikawa or Iwaizumi in this one, I felt bad for pretty much ignoring Mattsun and Makki so far. Please enjoy.

    Hanamaki shuddered as he opened the door to the quaint café and ushered Hinata and Matsukawa inside. The overwhelming aroma of coffee beans and mediocre pastries crashed into him like a freight train. Two baristas bellowed out a welcome as they prepared some pretentious beverage for an uptight woman in a cheap, black suit. She looked tacky with her knockoff shoes and fake pearls. Makki groaned at the obvious attempt to garner attention, perhaps even respect, from her peers. Not only was her fashion in poor taste, her makeup did naught to hide the exhaustion that devoured her eyes. She was plain in appearance and her personality was lackluster as well, emphasised by the impatient demands she snapped at the anxious employees. Her shoes made an unpleasant click as she tapped them on the polished floor. Casting a glare in the small group’s direction, she rolled her eyes before stalking closer to the counter to inspect her drink. Hanamaki pointed to the corner booth, a silent request for his friends to take residence within the cushioned fortress whilst he ordered. He scoffed as he overheard the woman’s conversation. Oblivious, or perhaps indifferent, to his presence next to her, she continued to berate the cashier.

    “-pathetic! I've told you twice now, how can you continue to screw it up?” she snarled, face flushing with anger, “Make it again!”

    “Of course, ma’am! I'm so sorry for the mistake,” the timid girl murmured as the drink was shoved back into her grasp.

    “If only sorry could fix this atrocity you call a frappuccino! It's no surprise you work here in this rundown, dingy cafe! If you can't even follow simple instructions and make a decent drink, how could you ever make it in the world? I hope someone takes pity on you and takes you in as their wife, though I'm sure you'd manage to screw that up too! You're a disgra-”

    “Are you kidding me? Listen here, you snob,” Makki interjected as he glared down at the woman. “Take your shitty drink and get out. I don't have all day to wait on your snippy ass.”

    “ _Excuse me?_ ” she gasped, reeling back as she met his apathetic eyes.

    “Did I stutter? Perhaps your age has caught up to you and your hearing is failing you? I'll say it a little louder-” the room fell silent and the other patrons focused on the commotion. He raised his voice, venom lacing his tone, “-Leave. I don't want to see your _pitiful_ face anymore.”

    “How dare yo-”

    “What's wrong? Can't handle it when you're on the receiving end? You're really starting to piss me off. Why don't you hobble back to your dead end job and stop taking your frustrations out on others.”

    An elderly couple shook their heads with disapproval, whispering between themselves as they stared at Makki. Two teenaged girls snickered and raised their cups in a mock salute while a businessman choked on his croissant. No one dared to speak up, however, as the woman trembled with anger. She opened her mouth but no words were formed. With heavy feet, she took another step back in an attempt to escape the much taller male’s intimidating aura. Some time during the interaction, the other barista found her way next to her coworker. Trying to comfort and protect her younger colleague, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to her chest. Makki maintained eye contact with the fuming woman, his expression altering into one of boredom and nonchalance. A minute passed before she buckled and snatched the drink, dashing for the exit. Once she left, chatter resumed amongst the other customers as if nothing had occurred.

    “I'd like three large green teas with a slice of lemon in each, please.”

    “O-oh, of course! Coming right up! That'll be 650 yen.” She smiled and offered a small bow as she accepted the money. He let his gaze wander to the corner, holding in a laugh when he saw Hinata’s shocked expression. Matsukawa faced the opposite direction but upon hearing whatever idiotic comment the underclassmen spewed, he turned to his boyfriend and gave a thumbs up alongside a small nod. Makki smirked before turning back to the counter.

    “Three teas with lemons!” The girl chimed, grinning from ear to ear, “We appreciate your business!”

    “Wow, that was fast.”

    “Thank you! For everything!”

    “Huh? I didn't do anything for you.” Uneasiness jolted through him as the girl’s face quivered before her grin returned in full force. She seemed nice, the type not yet tainted by the negativity of the world. Her optimism and naivety would soon be consumed by the harsh reality of humanity yet, in this moment, she shone brighter than the sun. He didn't understand people like her or Hinata. He sighed, unwilling to quicken her inevitable awakening, “It was nothing. I'm sorry she caused you trouble.”

    Without further hesitation, he took his leave to return to his companions. Handing out the drinks, he dropped into his chair with a thud. Matsukawa grunted a thank you, sighing in unison with Hanamaki as they took their first gulp. Before Hinata could speak, Mattsun raised a finger to his lips and narrowed his eyes, drawing his hand across his face in the motion one does when they zip up a jacket. Both of the Aoba Johsai alumni closed their eyes, their desire to relax and to quell their irritation from their current predicament taking precedent over engaging with Hinata. The serenity didn't last however; it never lasted when their newfound friend was around.

    “What was that about, Makki-senpai? You seemed really angry!” Hinata burst, unable to contain his confusion from the spectacle any longer.

    “Shut up and drink your tea. I need to finish this whole thing before I can even accept the fact that we're stuck giving you relationship advice while those two jerks are having a damn all-day date in Tokyo. I want to go on a date,” Matsukawa grumbled, earning a nod in agreement from Makki.

    Hinata was still dubious around the two other males. They had their moments of generosity and kindness, though fleeting and far between, but for the most part they were just sarcastic and blunt. He thought of them as friends and hoped they felt the same, but he still wasn't confident in his ability to interact with them. Oikawa often had petty ulterior motives but otherwise spoke and acted with sincerity. Iwaizumi was friendly and welcoming, going out of his way to make Hinata feel comfortable with the often volatile personalities of his longtime friends. Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the other hand did their best to avoid speaking with their kouhai whenever possible. They let Oikawa take Hinata under his proverbial wing, watching their interactions from afar without so much as a second thought. Now they had the small ball of sunshine thrust upon them, and his enthusiasm was already draining them. On most occasions they liked to take things slow and savour the moment, yet they had spent all morning chasing after Hinata as he pranced around the city. They had even lost the boy at one point, though they chose to shop for new matching scarves instead of exerting the energy to search for him. After an hour passed, they began to bicker over who would call and be forced to reveal their number when he skipped up to them with a fire in his eyes. Not caring about what had worked him up, they entered the nearest establishment that sold any type of drink. After a rough morning of babysitting, they basked in the warmth of their tea. Their fortune turned sour, however, once they both finished their drinks and Hinata jumped straight into conversation.

    “Mattsun-senpai, please teach me how to be romantic!”

    “Seriously? I don't think anyone could teach you anything, you're an idiot,” Makki deadpanned.

    “I agree, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can hand him back over to Oikawa. Then we can have some one on one time, if you get my drift.” Mattsun winked, trailing a finger along Makki’s hand. 

    “Really get some use out of that nice hotel. They provided such a soft bed and roomy shower, after all.” Makki smirked, a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

    “So I should take Kageyama to a hotel?” Hinata questioned, eyes wide as looked between the two. 

    “How forward of you, Hinata. I don't think he would appreciate you making the moves on him so quickly though.” Mattsun relaxed back into his chair, biting into his lemon slice. After a pause, he returned his attention to his lover with a sigh, “I'm just going to be distracted if you're here. How about I give him a crash course then we can meet at that clothing store across the street, Takahiro? I know you like their clothes, you should buy some while we're here.”

    Hanamaki frowned as he stood, brushing past Hinata to stand next to his boyfriend. He placed a kiss on his head and entwined their fingers, inhaling the scent of his minty shampoo. Neither of their features faltered from their usual neutral expressions, something Hinata had come to admire about the two. Matsukawa still didn't react as the light-haired male pulled him into an embrace from behind, lifting his left hand up to place a kiss on the smooth skin before nibbling at his earlobe. Hinata wasn't able to keep his own face indifferent and a blush crawled across his cheeks as Mattsun grabbed his retreating boyfriend’s collar, yanking him back down into a deep kiss. It felt like an eternity before the two broke apart and the young crow’s blush spread to his ears and nose as he heard their soft pants. They both smirked at the younger male as he averted his gaze.

    “Sure, I'll see you later, Issei.”

    “So how far have you and, uh, the other one gone?” Mattsun asked, unaffected by the sudden intimacy he had just experienced. 

    “You two are cute together!” 

    “Tell me something I don't know. Answer the question or I'm leaving.”

    “Don't leave, I need your advice senpai! I'm sorry!” His voice dropped low and his eyes fell to the floor once more, “One time I kinda kissed Kageyama.”

    “How does one kinda kiss?”

    “It was just a quick kiss… like a peck. But we're not dating or anything.”

    “Thanks, Captain Obvious, I would never have realised that,” Mattsun groaned, staring out the window. He tapped his fingers on the glistening table, lost in his own thoughts. “I thought Oikawa was just being Oikawa but turns out you two really do suck. Listen, I can give you some pointers on romantic shit to do but you didn't hear it from me and I definitely don't care how well it works for you.

    “First and foremost, you have to set the mood. You can't just confess out of the blue, just like you can't kiss him out of nowhere. It doesn't have to expensive or flashy, but you should take him on a date. Theatres, restaurants, picnics, arcades, events - it doesn't matter where you go, as long as you're together and you make the effort to make him happy. 

    “You need to be aware of his feelings. If he isn't enjoying himself, you need to figure out why and rectify it. If he's bored, you need to leave or strike up a better conversation. If he's making a move on you, you have to be aware of it so you can reciprocate it. You're pretty stupid but apparently so is he, so I imagine miscommunication and ignorance is common between you two.

    “So once the mood is set, and he's comfortable and enjoying himself, you need to make sure the timing is right before you make any moves. Since he still talks to you and didn't kick your arse, you did well enough with the timing of the first kiss. The problem now is that if it's been too long, he might think you didn't like it or, more specifically, don't like him. If it's too soon, he may not have figured out his own feelings fully yet. Timing is key.

    “You need to figure out his feelings before making any more moves or you'll lose him. You might have confused him or maybe he's been trying to initiate a relationship but you're too moronic to pick up the signals he's putting down. 

    "Don't forget the little things either; send him texts in the morning when you wake up and before you sleep so he knows he's the first thing on your mind and your last thoughts before you dream. Bring him coffee or pastries or whatever he prefers and strike up conversations about things he's mentioned before so he knows you're truly listening to him. Make subtle contact, like brushing your hand against his, and maintain eye contact. It's all in the little things, don't forget th-”

    “I've never heard you talk this much, Matsukawa-senpai!” 

    A heavy pause descended upon the two as Mattsun’s eyes narrowed. Much to Hinata’s chagrin, Matsukawa stood with a sigh. He flicked the smaller male’s nose, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in irritation. Hinata threw his hands up and choked out an apology, slamming his head against the table in his attempt to bow. His words fell on apathetic ears, however. 

    “I'm leaving now. Call, uh, the guy and talk to him. Not about your confession, but about going on a date. Then meet us at that store, X B X.” Mattsun pointed across the street then turned on his heels, waving at the nervous boy without a second glance.

    Pulling out his phone, Hinata gulped as he pulled up Kageyama’s contact information. He exhaled with a determined shake of his head, willing his anxiety away. He had known the setter for a year now, and he felt confident that his feelings were mutual. Kageyama had said the kiss was sweet and that he didn't mind it, so that had to be a positive sign. Not to mention how he did all the things Mattsun had suggested as romantic, including buying him meat buns every other night on their way home from practice and texting him every day. Kageyama was showing his affection through the little things, and Hinata needed to meet him halfway. He pushed the call button and waited with anticipation, the ringing drawing out for what felt like hours. 

    “Shouyou, is everything okay? Did Oikawa do something to you?” Hinata smiled; Kageyama always worried about him.

    “No, no. He helped me realise something important!” He exclaimed, excitement erasing his previous unease, “Tobio, date me!”

    “D-date you? Idiot! You can't just tell people to date you!”

    “I really like you, Tobio-kun! Let's go on a date together!”

    Hinata grinned as he heard his setter choke on the other end. Kageyama stammered and spluttered for another minute or so before continuing, “Whatever. Just make sure you put more effort into the date than you did in that confession!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still ended up sending Makki away LOL I suck. I probably didn't do them or this update justice. Please forgive me. I've had this sitting around for awhile, I'm still not 100% happy with it.  
> I spent like 5 minutes trying to create a title for this chapter and it's terrible.
> 
> 4.20.17


	5. Impromptu Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama regrets many things, but accepting Hinata's feelings isn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! :)

    “Oh, I thought you were the stripper we hired for Hinata,” Hanamaki sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

    “Hanamaki-senpai, please tell Shouyou I have arrived!” Kageyama said through gritted teeth as he bowed.

    “Sure.” 

    Kageyama raised his head to utter his thanks but was interrupted by the door closing and the signature sound of the lock clicking. He could hear two people inside snickering for a full minute then the hotel room fell silent, aside from the occasional scream (which he hoped was coming from a television). Choosing to trust in his senpai, he waited outside the door. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed before he decided to knock once more. Another minute passed before Hanamaki opened the door once more, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

    “You're not the person we hired, though I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind if you stripped for him,” Hanamaki joked, rolling his eyes at the blush that crawled across Kageyama’s cheeks. He cupped his hand around his ear and raised his eyebrows as the black-haired boy began stuttering in front of him. He resisted the smirk that threatened to break through, instead maintaining an indifferent expression toward the mess before him.

    “Please- please inform Hinata that I-I have arrived!” 

    “Oi, Makki, who are you talking to?” 

    Kageyama recognised the voice and praised his good luck, calling out to the man hidden behind the door, “Iwaizumi-senpai!” 

    “Well, well, well! If it isn't Tobio-chan!” Kageyama also recognised this voice and cursed his bad luck.

    “Shut up, Trashykawa, he doesn't want to talk to you.”

    “He had no problem talking to me last night, even begging me for my hotel room number,” Oikawa sneered. There was the clear sound of skin to skin contact and another cry. “Ow, Iwa-chan! Save the rough treatment for tonight!”

    Ignoring the heated exchange of words between his senpais and Makki’s small smirk as he faced the commotion, Kageyama recalled what had led to his arrival on their doorstep. It was one of the few times he willingly spoke to Oikawa and, based off the smug teasing he had received, it would also be the last. Oikawa sent numerous Snaps throughout the entire week about their trip, though most revolved around how well he was treating Hinata. It had irritated Kageyama beyond belief, especially after they had decided to go on a date once the middle blocker returned home. Sucking up his pride, he sent a cautious reply to Oikawa with the hopes of sparking a conversation. After spending an hour suffering through painstaking banter and jabs, he requested the details of their location. His rival saw through his obvious facade of friendship and insisted he beg for the information. It was something he knew he would never forget; Oikawa would hold it over his head forever.

    “What was so urgent that you couldn't wait an extra day? We're going home tomorrow, after all.” Hanamaki’s voice pulled him back to reality. He opened the door wider, beckoning the setter inside as he walked to the couch. 

    “He must really want that ass,” Matsukawa drawled, bouncing on a yoga ball next to the coffee table, “but what do you expect from a hormonal first year?”

    “I’m a second year now,” Kageyama corrected with a scowl.

    Makki snorted, “Like you can talk, I remember our first year.”

    “Everyone shut up!” Iwaizumi snapped, directing the blunt of his irritation to Oikawa who was pouting beside him, “Kageyama, I assume you’re here for Hinata. He’s shopping right now, but-”

    “With my money! I'm practically his sugar daddy at this point.” Oikawa smirked, earning a pointed glare from both his boyfriend and Kageyama.

    “Do you ever shut up?” 

    Makki and Mattsun stifled laughs as their two friends began bickering once again. It was the type of quibbling they were accustomed to. Kageyama, on the other hand, could only stare at the scene in confusion. He had been under the impression they were dating - Hinata wouldn't shut up about it for a whole day, after all. He focused his attention on the other couple he had learned about from his teammate. They didn't seem like the romantic types and yet Hinata insisted Matsukawa provided only the best dating advice. Kageyama couldn't help but think the Aoba Johsai alumni were rather odd.

    “I'm going for a walk,” Iwaizumi called from the doorway and Kageyama was once again pulled from his reverie. “Good luck, Kageyama-kun.”

    “Iwa-chan, why don't we relieve some of this tension in the-”

    “On second thought, I'm going home,” Iwaizumi growled before slamming the door shut.

    “Hajime! Let's go for stroll through Ueno Park!” Oikawa chirped, following his boyfriend out the door with a skip in his step.

    “What… what the hell was that?” Shaking his head in disbelief, Kageyama turned to the two remaining in the room. His eyes widened. Hanamaki was now sitting in Matsukawa’s lap, twirling his hair between his fingers and whispering in his ear. Kageyama averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head as he tried to find something to do that wouldn't invade their privacy. Just as he stood, muttering something along the lines of being thirsty, the door opened and a familiar face hopped through the doorway.

    “Finally, I feel like an unwanted third wheel,” Kageyama said as he jumped over the couch to tower over the little giant.

    “Tobio! What are you doing here?" Hinata grinned, allowing a blush to taint his ears and the tip of his nose as the setter pulled him into an embrace.

    “Shouyou, I couldn't wait for our date,” Kageyama whispered, holding Hinata close to his chest.

    “Can you two get out?” Makki called out, lips tracing his boyfriend’s collarbone.

    “It really pisses me off that I wasted time giving that idiot advice only to have him ignore me completely,” Mattsun frowned, running his hands down Makki’s back before giving his ass a playful smack.

    “S-sorry, Mattsun-senpai!” Hinata stammered while Kageyama’s face went pale. 

    “Is it safe for you both to be on that exercise ball?”

    “Seriously, we've been trying to get the hotel to ourselves for a whole week. If you could get out, that would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter but then I didn't do the thing I wanted to do to finish so there'll be another chapter to wrap things up.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> 6.6.17


End file.
